Fer-de-Lance
The 'Fer-de-Lance '(commonly abbreviated as FDL) is a heavy combat ship, featuring a hull that is a bit more resistant to smaller weapons than other ships of its class.Sandro Sammarco in the Official Forums It is the only medium ship capable of mounting class 4 weaponry. Although fast, manoeuvrable, well armed and well shielded, the Fer-De-Lance suffers from a few major drawbacks, which include poor jump range, tiny fuel tank and a limited number of internal compartments for its size. Overview The pilot's station is offset from the centre-line to the starboard. The Auxiliary station is offset from the centre-line to the port and slightly farther back from the front. The canopy glass offers a phenomenal field of view: more than 90 degrees vertically, and more than 180 degrees horizontally. The Fer-de-Lance is a Heavy Combat fighter to the core. It is unbeaten in raw damage for a medium ship and neither its defences nor mobility are lacking and is the only medium ship with a Huge Hardpoint mount. Even the big four; Anaconda, Type-10 Defender, Imperial Cutter and Federal Corvette all must operate with caution against the Fer-de-Lance, especially as it can match Cutter and Conda in raw firepower. Its mobility is what lets it easily take out large ships and dodge their weapons while dishing out pain. The shields and armour on the ship are very good, although slighter lower than those on the Python. Finally, the large Power Plant on the ship lets it have all hardpoints and Shield Generator powered without needing engineering making attaching full power modules very easy. Its sole downside in combat is its mass lock factor. At only 12 several medium ships as well as most big ships can easily flee from a Fer-de-Lance, making it worse at pirating than the Python; especially due to its tiny cargo bay. The big issue the ship has is its specification as a fighter and it is virtually unusable in any other role. The jump range sits at 21LY or so without engineering; the 4th worst in the game making it one of the least useful exploration vessel and it can't chase targets across the galaxy well or hunt down bounties and will have serious trouble jumping away to the nearest Interstellar Factor to clear its own bounties. It has a cargo capacity of 70t max; extremely poor for its price and size and makes Pirating very unviable, as well as trading and mining. The Fer-de-Lance is essentially a smaller Federal Corvette; unbeaten in combat potential for its size but is terrible in every other role. The ship therefore is perfect for Bounty Hunters and can rack up profits in Resource Sites extremely fast. It makes a slightly worse Pirate when compared to other similar ships however due to terrible cargo space and low Mass Lock and the fact that the extreme firepower is often overkill in the role. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: two top mounted class 2 hardpoints on the nose, about a quarter of the way back from the tip, two side mounted class 2 hardpoints, at about the ship's midpoint, and a single bottom mounted class 4 hardpoint in the centre of the ship's frame. Four out of six utility mounts are located around the huge hardpoint on the bottom, with the other two being behind the cockpit, next to the fins on top of the vessel. The Fer-De-Lance has a relatively low heat signature, and is well-suited for both shielded (using a shield cell does not result in a major overheating, and the strong base shielding can be improved further with shield boosters) and shieldless stealth builds (small heat output, durable hull and the ability to mount several heat sinks without sacrificing other utility modules allowing for prolonged silent running). The Fer-De-Lance has different heat radiator animations for general heat dissipation and Frame Shift Drive charge up for hyperspace. While both feature the animation of the same yellow/orange lighted radiators, the Frame Shift Drive charging animation also features blue lighted radiators and two blue beams. The blue beams are projected from slightly behind the cockpit and are visible from the cockpit from the side windows on both sides. The Fer-de-Lance has an available 16 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Fer-de-Lance. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Notes * In the original Elite it was faster than the Cobra (but not playable). * Added to game in version 1.2. * Some weapons on the huge hardpoint clip into the bottom of the hangar when viewed in Outfitting. * The radiators on the outside of the engine pods glow blue while FSD is charging. * Prior to 1.5/2.0 the ship utilized a class 5 powerplant, resulting in major power issues. Trivia * The Fer-de-Lance length (73.6 m) is similar to a Boeing 747-300 (70.66 m).Elite ship scale 3.0 Videos Luxurious_and_Deadly_-_Elite_Dangerous_Fer-de-Lance Fer-de-Lance_-_Zorgon_Peterson_Elite_Dangerous Elite_Dangerous_-_Commercials_The_Fer-de-Lance Gallery fer_de_lance_amend_Comp.jpg|Concept art from newsletter 57 Fer-De-Lance-Docked-Station.png|Fer-de-Lance docked at a station Fer-De-Lance-Top-View-Docked.png|Fer-de-Lance top view docked Fer-De-Lance-Weapons-Deployed.png|Fer-de-Lance weapons deployed Fer-De-Lance-Docked-Close-Up.png|Fer-de-Lance docked close up Fer-de-Lance-top-diagonal-ship-closeup.png|Fer-de-Lance top diagonal ship closeup Fer-De-Lance-rear-side-docked.png|Fer-de-Lance rear side close up Fer-De-Lance-Launches-From-Planet.png|Fer-de-Lance launches from a planet 2015-04-08_00001.jpg|A Huge Gimballed Cannon mounted on the Fer-de-Lance 2015-04-08_00005.jpg|A silhouette of the Fer-de-Lance from the side, showing its port (left side) mounted guns 2015-08-18_00011.jpg|FDL docked 2015-08-18_00006.jpg|Fer-de-Lance cruising by a sun 2015-09-20_00002.jpg|Fer-de-Lance charging its FSD fer-de-lance_panorama.jpg|Cockpit by CMDR Klepto fdl2.jpg |View of Fer-de-Lance showing medium hardpoints File:ShadowWolf-Kell-EliteDangerous32.exe_DX11_20151106_224349.jpg |A Fer-De-Lance preparing for a hyperspace jump. Note the blue light beams and blue lit hull sections that only appear while the frameshift drive is charging. FDLELW.jpg|Black Fer-De-Lance on an outpost Golden Fer-de-Lance.jpg|Combat fitted Gold Fer-de Lance Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_13_2016 12_00_10 AM.png|FDL flying File:Fdl-pp.png|FDL and a gas giant File:E941755464aa863b52553d15363cae4d1f2fbeea.jpg |A Fer-De-Lance mining in an ice ring as seen in Newsletter #121 File:A81d805d8500096c22390717756b8a93bf69bab8.jpg|FDL in combat FDL PF.png|FDL engines bp-fer-de-lance.png|Zorgon Peterson Fer-De-Lance Blueprint Fer-De-Lance-Landed.png|Fer-de-Lance landed tbf-liberator.png|Vibrant Green FDL above Earth Fer-de-Lance-Cockpit.png|Fer-de-Lance cockpit Fer-De-Lance-in-Witch-space.png|Fer-de-Lance in Witch-space Elite-Dangerous-Walking-in-Station.png|Zorgon Peterson, Fer-de-Lance ad in a station art References ru:Fer-de-Lance Category:Fighters Category:Zorgon Peterson Category:Pilotable